Le Clan des Black
by Shu Shine
Summary: (FICS ARRETE PROVISOIREMENT) Difficile de vivre sa vie et de vouloir rompre les chaines qui nous lis à notre famille,surtout quand il s'agit de la famille Black. Mais la monté en puissance du mage noir risque de tout changé ...
1. Prologue

Voila le prologue de ma nouvelle fics, merci à tout ceux qui vont prendre le temps de lire ces lignes, j'espère que le thème vous plaira, j'essayé d'écrire un truc de nouveau, un truc pas trop rabaché.

J'ai repris de nombreux personnages dont on parle dans le Tome 5.

Sa serait sympa à vous de m'envoyer une review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensait, n'hésité pas à critiquer !

****

**Le Clan des Black.**

Prologue

Je suis Sirius, je vais rentrer en 6ième année à Poudlard, descendant d'une longue ligné de Sorciers de sang pur remontant au Moyen-âge : les Black .Sans me venter, je pourrais dire que je fais partie des garçons les plus populaires et les plus intelligent de l'école d'autant plus que je suis poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison… ma maison justement, tout le problème vient de là.

.

Vous vous dites sûrement que mes parents doivent m'aimer et être fière de moi…il n'en ai rien. Au bien sur, même si mes parents ne m'on jamais manifesté vraiment leurs amour pendants mes 11 premières années, le peu d'amour qu'il avaient pour moi c'est transformé en mépris le soir de la répartition.

Bien entendu, j'aurai du être envoyé à Serpentard comme mes deux cousines, Bellatrix et Narcissa et comme tout membre de la famille Black qui se respecte. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas eu à y aller. J'ai était envoyé à Gryffondor.

Bien que je savais pertinemment qu'elle était la réaction de mes parents, j'étais content et même fière d'avoir était envoyé à Gryffondor. Malgré mon jeune age, je savais très bien que rentrer à Serpentard revenait à signer mon arrêt de mort. Je serais devenu mangemort, et j'aurai sûrement était tué dans les prochaines années.

Un bloc d'air gros comme un pamplemousse remonte le long de ma gorge. J'avais presque oublié que j'étais sous l'eau. Je sort la tête la l'eau et repousse en arrière les cheveux mouiller qui me tombe sur les yeux. Je regarde autour moi, et ce que je vois ne me plait pas du tout. Je suis encore chez moi, plus pour très longtemps à vrai dire. Demain c'est la rentrée. Il doit bientôt être minuit. Je prends un bain, histoire de me calmer un peu dans la fastueuse salle de bain de ma maison 12 square Grimmaurd. Ici tout est tellement étincelant que sa fait mal aux yeux à regarder. Chaque parcelle de carrelage brille et chaque chose est à sa place. C'est écoeurant de voir autant d'ordre dans les choses, ici rien n'est laissé au hasard.

J'entends quelques bruits provenant de la rue par la fenêtre entrouverte. Au loin j'entends une moto qui accélère avant que le bruit ne s'éteigne dans les ténèbres. J'ai toujours eu une fascination pour ces engins, bien que je sois incapable de dire comment tout cela fonctionne, depuis que j'ai vu celle de mon voisin moldu, Mrs Danks quand j'avais sept ans .Je me suis promis qu'un jour j'en aurait une, quand je serais plus vieux.

Je n'aime vraiment pas cette maison, aussi belle soit elle. Cette maison ce referme sur moi comme une griffe, je ne supporte vraiment plus ce lieu. Un jour de plus et je serais partis. Ce lieu à toujours était un repère de mangemort et je ne supporte plus d'en voir de nouveaux qui dîne chaque soir à notre table. Ma mère est radieuse chaque fois qu'elle sait qu'on à des invités et moi je prétexte toujours un mal de ventre ou de tête pour me pas avoir à subir les récits de torture qu'ils se font un plaisir de raconter.

D'un autre coté, j'ai dans cette maison d'excellents souvenir, qui sont tous antérieur à mes onze ans, quand j'était encore un Black parmi tant d'autres. Maintenant je suis la honte de la famille. Le portrait de ma grand-mère accroché dans l'entrée ne cesse de me jeter des insultes quand je passe devant lui, mon père à fait mettre un rideau devant, il ne supporter plus d'entendre les cris de sa mère.

C'était l'époque des rires et des jeux…-bien que nos jeux consistés à lancer des Doloris sur notre chat avec de fausses baguettes, comme nos pères savaient si bien le faire- on s'amusait bien.

Quand je parle de « on » je parle de moi, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, Ylang, Rodolphus et Rabastan. On a grandis ensembles.

On était les 7 inséparables mais si on était toujours ensembles ce n'était pas par hasard. Nos familles se connaissaient toutes, et ont étaient tous plus ou moins cousins, les familles de sang pur sont toutes parentes. Il n'y avait qu'Ylang qui ne soit pas parente avec nous, sa famille -elle aussi de sang pur - venait de Thaïlande.

Bellatrix et Narcissa sont aussi des Black, ce sont de vraies cousine. Je dois dire que je ne suis toujours mieux entendu avec Narcissa qu'avec Bellatrix, elle à un an de plus que moi et Narcissa à mon age. Toutes deux ont étaient envoyé à Serpentard. Bellatrix est devenue redoutable, tout le monde la craint à Poudlard, personne n'a d'autorité sur elle… je sais pertinemment qu'elle va finir par tomber aux mains des mangemort, de toute façon, torturer les gens et devenu sa passion en l'espace de quelques années, le transition ne sera pas trop dure pour elle.

Narcissa, se n'est pas pareille, elle est plus douce, plus calme même si je sais ce dont elle est capable, elle ne fait pas de mal par plaisir, du moins pas encore, j'ai du mal à la voir s'engager au coté de Celui-dont-on-ne-pas-dire-le-nom, je l'a voit plus comme la parfaite épouse modèle du mangemort, qui sourit tout le temps face aux invités, qui organise tout les Jeudi soirs des banquets dans sa magnifique demeure et qui ferme les yeux sur les activités de son mari.

Lucius, lui aussi à un an de plus que moi, aussi loin que je me souvienne, Bellatrix et lui se sont toujours très bien entendus. Lucius fait parti d'une famille de sorcier très puissants, très riches, et très influent, les Malfoy. Envoyé lui aussi à Serpentard la même année que Bellatrix, ils sont vite devenus en quelque sorte meilleurs amis. Je ne demande si ils ne font pas finir ensembles c'est deux l

Ylang elle, fait aussi partie d'une longue lignée de sorcier au sang pur d'Asie du sud, les Paï. Elle a toujours était la plus « soft » des 7. Elle était toujours là pour nous calmer quand elle voyait qu'on partait dans un délire qui aurai pu s'avéré dangereux. C'était aussi la plus belle, elle avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère et de l'intelligence de son père. J'ai était heureux quand elle fut envoyée à Serdaigle, là-bas c'était sa place, pas avec ces brutes de Serpentard, et puis elle, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se laisse entraîné dans toutes ses conneries de sang pur et de mangemort. C'est la seule avec qui mes relations n'ont pas changé de plus ses parents ne sont pas des partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-pas-dire-le-nom, du moins, plus maintenant.

Rodolphus et Rabastan sont frères et ont un an d'écart, Rodolphus est l'aînée. Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, il est froid, méchant…un peu comme Bella mais en pire. Son frère Rabastan est son opposé, gentil, marrant, toujours entrain de rire…Je me suis toujours très bien entendu avec lui et en plus on avait le même age. Il est à Serpentard mais j'ai gardé de bonne relation avec lui, autrefois c'était un peu le comique de la bande et puis il ne se prenait pas du tout au sérieux… pas comme Rodolphus. Je n'ai jamais aimé leurs parents, les Lestrange, j'aimais bien les Paï et avec les Malfoy sa passait encore. Mais les Lestrange, ils vous font froid dans le dos avec leurs rires sadique, pas étonnant qu'ils soient tout les deux des mangemort. J'imagine que Rodolphus va se suivre la même voie que ses parents mais j'espère que Rabastan se tiendra à l'écart, encore faut ils qu'il est assez de force de caractère pour dire non à ses parents.

Je ne sais pas si je peux inclure dans cette description mon frère, Regulus et Andromeda, la petite sœur de Bellatrix et Narcissa.

Andromena est ma cousine préférée, et tout comme Ylang elle a était envoyée à Serdaigle. Ces parents l'ont très mal pris, ainsi que Bellatrix qui ne lui adresse plus la parole. Il faut dire qu'elle n'est vraiment pas de la même espèce que ses sœurs, une vrai bout-en train, toujours le sourire aux lèvres qui n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Je sais que ses sœurs l'ont toujours jalousé, premièrement elle est bien plus intelligente qu'elles deux réunies et deuxièmement, la nature l'à doté d'une beauté extraordinaire. Bien sur ses sœurs aussi sont belles, avec leur maquillage, et leurs uniformes retouchés. Andromena elle n'a pas besoin de tout sà, elle possède la beauté à l'état le plus pure.

Elle n'a jamais fait vraiment partie de la bande car elle était de deux ans plus jeunes que nous, et Bellatrix ne voulais pas que sa sœur reste avec nous.

Mon petit frère non plus, n'a jamais fait partis de notre petit groupe. Il à un an de moins que moi, et il aurai très bien pu ce joindre à nous, mais il est toujours resté à l'écart. Nos relations se sont dégradées quand je suis rentré à Poudlard. Mes parent ont du être soulagé quand il est rentré à Serpentard, il sauvé l'honneur ! Depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, il est devenu très amis avec un certain Rogue, un gars de Serpentard de mon age qui est vraiment…répugnant, il n'y à pas d'autre mot. On raconte que lui et Regulus passe leurs temps dans la salle commune de Serpentard le nez fourré dans des bouquins de magie noire. C'est Narcissa qui m'a raconté sà.

Souvent les gens viennent me demander si c'est réellement mon frère en me disant qu'il ne me ressemble pas du tout ! Je prends sà comme un compliment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, on étaient tous très différents, et je me demande comment on à fait pour ce supporter pendant aussi longtemps, comment j'ai fait pour supporter Bella et Rodolphus et comment Ylang à fait pour nous supporter…

J'ai toujours eu l'impression que si on est devenus « amis » c'étaient plutôt par obligation que par choix, comprenez : Quand on avait à peine quelques mois, pendant que nos parents se voyait régulièrement pour organisez des raids anti-moldus, ils nous laisser gazouillez tous dans le même parc.

Alors on se voyait tout le temps, et puis on avait personne d'autre, je ne connaissais qu'eux comme autres enfants !

Quand on à appris à parler, on à appeler notre groupe « le Clan des Black », parce que les Black était majoritaires dans le groupe mais surtout car Bella l'avait décidé comme sà, et quand Bella décidé un truc on avait pas d'autres choix que de l'écouter. C'était un peu la chef, bien que Lucius et Rodolphus ne l'on jamais supporter, qu'une fille soit la chef, il faut avouer qu'elle leur faisait peur, alors ils n'avait pas trop leur mot à dire.

C'est à cette époque que Bella à rejeter sa sœur Andromena et que Regulus s'est mis à s'isoler.

Notre point de ralliement, c'était ma maison car c'est là ou nos parents se réunissaient le plus souvent. On passé aussi beaucoup de temps dans la maison d'Ylang, elle habité tout prés de chez moi. On aller presque jamais chez Bella et Narcissa car leur maison se situer à la périphérie de Londres, ni chez Rodolphus et Rabastan qui eux habitaient au dessus du chemin de traverse.

Par contre, nous passions tous nos été dans l'immense Manoir de la famille Malfoy et là bas aussi on s'amusaient bien, un parc immense, un terrain de Quidditch ou j'ai appris à voler et cet immense Manoir…c'était le pied !

Tout c'est gâté quand on est rentré à Poudlard. Rodolphus, Bella et Lucius y était déjà depuis un an. Narcissa et Rabastan ont été envoyé à Serpentard, Ylang à Serdaigle et moi à Gryffondor. J'avais toujours cru qu'on resterai ensembles pendant nos années à Poudlard, et qu'on se retrouverait tous à Serpentard. D'un coté j'étais heureux d'être à Gryffondor mais d'un autre, j'étais complètement paniqué. Comment j'allais m'en sortir sans eux ? Ils étaient ma deuxième famille et je pensais vraiment que personne d'autre n'aurai voulu être ami avec moi.

Avec du recul, je me rends compte de ma chance, de cette chance que j'ai eu de ne pas avoir était à Serpentard.

Quand je vois ce qu'ils sont devenus aujourd'hui je me demande souvent ce qui serait passé si je n'était pas aller à Gryffondor. Je me demande se que je serai devenu sans James, Remus et Peter. C'est avec eux que j'ai découvert la véritable amitié, et des valeurs bien plus noble que celles que m'enseigné Bella ou Rodolphus. L'amitié, la confiance, le partage…toutes ces choses qui font qu'on se sent heureux et que l'on sait qu'on à quelqu'un sur qui compter.

Dés le premier soir à Poudlard, quand j'ai parlé avec Remus et James je me suis tout de suite dit que c'était avec eux que je voulais être ami. Effectivement c'est ce qui c'est passé, on est vite devenu inséparables. Quelque temps plus tard, Peter est venu complété la bande et on c'est appelé les Maraudeurs.

En l'espace de deux ans, on est vite devenu très connus à l'école pour nos nombreuses blagues.

Pendant nos trois premières années, il c'est passé beaucoup de chose, quand on à appris que Remus était un Loup-garou, on à voulu faire un truc pour le soutenir. On a décid de devenir des Animagus. Sa à était long, et très dur. Cela demande une grande force magique, j'ai bien cru qu'on n'y arriverai pas…surtout Peter qui a eu besoin de tout notre aide pour y arriver. Mais nos efforts on fini par payer.

Maintenant c'est eux ma vrai famille, je ne parle plus de deuxième famille, mais de famille. Je ne considère pas mes parents comme « de la famille » vu que j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'on était des étrangers les uns pour les autres.

Les gens qui ne me connaissent pas pense de moi que je ne suis qu'un play-boy qui ne cesse de faire son intéressant devant les filles, qui ne pense qu'à gagner la coupe de Quidditch…j'ai vite était catalogué. Mais en réalité, toute cette bonne humeur que je dégage n'est qu'une sorte de masque.

Parfois je me demande qui je suis, si enfaîte je ne suis pas au fond de moi comme Bella et tout les autres, si en faite je ne suis pas aussi mauvais qu'eux et si enfaîte je ne finirai pas mangemort. Peut être qu'au fond de moi je suis comme sa, mais je ne veut pas l'accepter. Je me demande si je ne serai pas aller à Gryffondor, si je ne serait pas comme eux, si enfaîte je n'ai pas enfoui cette partie de moi pour me comporter comme un bon Gryffondor.

Je crois que c'est sa mon problème, je ne sais pas où me situer, dans le bien ou dans le mal.

Je sais qu'en moi demeurera toujours une part d'ombre, un Black reste un Black, néanmoins, je ne veut pas finir comme mes parents. Je ne serai pas un mangemort, je ne serai pas comme tout les Black, je suis Sirius Black élève à Gryffondor, et sa, sa change tout.

Mais je sais bien que je serais lié à jamais au Clan des Black, je sais qu'ils feront partis de ma vie, que je le veuille ou non, toute ma vie je serai un membre du Clan des Black.

Depuis qu'on est à Poudlard, tout à changer. Il y en à auquel je ne parle, d'autre non, mais quand on se croise dans les couloirs, nos regards se croisent et tout se passe part les yeux. Même si on ne le montre pas, on se soucis les uns des autres, parfois, j'ai envie d'aller dire un mot à Lucius ou à même à Bella, je sais qu'eux aussi, mais non, on tien à notre fierté et pour tout le monde, nous sommes des ennemis.

Je ne parle plus à Bella, à Rodolphus et à Lucius. Avec Narcissa, j'entretien des relations spéciales, ont se voit souvent mais très brièvement, elle me donne des nouvelle de sa sœur et des autres et moi je lui en donne de Rabastan qui ne parle plus à son frère, elle fait un peu le lien entre les deux. On arrive à rigoler tout les deux, je l'aime bien Narcissa, bien que je me rends compte qu'elle change et qu'elle devient comme sa sœur.

Entre Ylang et moi, rien n'a changé, comme si rien ne c'était passé. J'imagine mal ce qui se serait passer si elle serait allé à Serpentard, sa m'aurai fait mal que sont intelligence tombe aux mains de Vous savez qui. On se parle souvent, presque tous les jours, elle, elle parle encore avec tout le monde, à par Bella qui ne veut même pas entendre parler d'elle. Je sais que Lucius a toujours était proche d'elle, il l'a considéré comme sa petite sœur au temps du Clan. Rodolphus lui à toujours eu un petit faible pour elle, alors je ne l'imaginer pas ne plus lui parler !

Rabastan lui se fait plus discret avec moi, je sais que si j'ai un problème je peu compter sur lui, mais je ne veut pas lui attirer d'ennui avec son frère. Celui-ci surveille ses fréquentations et je sais que s'il voyait Rabastan parler avec moi, il se mettrait dans une colère noire. Tous les deux ne se parle plus, ou plutôt c'est Rabastan qui ne parle plus avec son frère, mais celui-ci continu à le surveiller et je sais que Rodolphus fait toujours aussi peur à Rabastan qu'autrefois.

Je sort de l'eau et passe une serviette autour de ma taille. Je me plante devant la glace et essuie avec la paume de ma main la glace embuée. Je ne reconnais plus le reflet que me revoie la glace. Bizarre de voir combien j'ai changé en l'espace d'une année. J'ai pris une dizaine de centimètre, mes épaules se sont élargies et mes muscles développés. Je ressemble presque à un homme, enfin « presque ». Mes cheveux noirs tombe sur mes yeux sans que j'arrive à les en dégagés.

J'ouvre la porte d'un mouvement brusque et parcourt le corridor à grande enjambé, je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la force d'avoir à subir une énième dispute avec mes parents. J'entre en vitesse dans ma chambre et là ferme à clé.

Deux hiboux m'attendent perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je l'ouvre et laisse rentré le premier hibou, un Grand-duc gris cendré, puis le deuxième, un vieil hibou marron et roux. Le premier est celui de James. J'ouvre à toute hâte l'enveloppe envoyée par mon meilleur ami.

Je lis en vitesse.

Je suis vraiment dégoûté.

Remus et Peter on passer presque le mois chez James, mais moi je n'ai pas pu y aller, mes parents n'ont pas voulu me laisser partir, il n'aime pas la famille Potter, les autres années, j'avais pu y aller mais cette année mes parents n'ont pas voulu.

Ils ont l'air de bien s'être amus

je suis frustré, horriblement frustré de ne pas avoir pu être avec eux. L'hibou de James ne scrute de ses grands yeux gris, apparemment il attend une réponse. Je lui fais signe qu'il peut rentré. Sa ne sert à rien de répondre, je les voit demain. Et puis je n'ai rien n'a leurs répondre, j'ai passé d'affreuse vacances, pas la peine d'entré dans les détails.

Je détache la deuxième enveloppe de la patte de l'autre Hiboux. C'est celui de Remus. Je me demande pourquoi il m'écrit tout seul.

Il n'annonce qu'il est préfet.

Tout un bla-bla s'en suit, les paroles de Remus sont censé être réconfortantes, mais sa ne marche jamais su moi. Il me dit qu'il comprend ce que je peux ressentir d'être tout seul alors qu'ils sont tout les trois, que j'ai du passer des vacance horribles et encore une fois il me dit qu'il sait ce que je ressent.

Hé bien non tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que sais d'être coincé ici pendant 2 mois sans voir personne, tu ne sais pas ce que sais d'avoir une famille comme la mienne, tu ne sais pas ce que sait d'imaginer t'es meilleurs amis ensemble pendant que toi tu es enfermé dans cette prison dorée !!

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, mais ils ne savent pas ce que sait, ils ne savent pas le poids que je porte sur mes épaules, ils ne savent rien. Eux, leurs parents sont normaux…pas des fanatique de vous savez qui, qui prônent à tout bout de champ que la pureté du sang devrait être une priorité pour le ministère et qui se délectent d'entendre des récits de mise à mort de « sang de bourde » comme ils les appelle. Je m'en veut d'avoir dit sa, « sang de bourde » c'est insultant, je doit plus le dire.

Les parents de James sont issu d'une grande famille, mais pas d'une famille de « sang pur ». Sont père est un ancien Auror qui travaille maintenant au ministère comme sa mère, les parents de Peter travaillent tout les deux dans un atelier de couture sur le chemin de traverse et le père de Remus travaille lui aussi au ministère, sa mère s'occupe de ses petit frères.

Leurs familles sont des familles ordinaire, qui connaît la famille Lupin, ou la famille Pettigrow ? A la limite, la famille Potter est la plus connue des trois.

Mais la famille Black, tout le monde connaît la famille Black comme tout le monde connaît la famille Malfoy ! Je suis catalogué une première fois comme bouffon de service puis comme Black ! Je ne peux pas passer inaperçu, et même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que fait ma famille, beaucoup ne cherchent même pas à me connaître et pense que je suis comme mes parents, ou comme Bella.

Je me vide la tête un bon coup, j'ai assez pensé à des choses qui me font mal pour ce soir, inutile de remuez le couteau dans la plaie, ma situation ne peut pas s'arranger.

Je ferme lentement les yeux, je suis fatigué de toutes ses bêtises…je voudrait avoir un peu de repos, ne pas être sans cesse tourmenté comme je le suis.

Je sens que je perds pied avec la réalité, je commence à m'endormir.

Un instant plus tard un visage apparaît dans ma tête c'est sont visage. Tout les jours je le revoie, tout les jours j'y pense. Je revoie son beau visage légèrement bronzé, ses yeux bleu métalliques, ses longs cheveux noirs et raides, soyeux et brillants, ses lèvres si appétissantes.

Demain je la reverrai, demain on continuera notre petit jeu du chat et de la souris là où on l'a laissez fin juin. Peut-être que cette année, j'arrêterai de sortir avec n'importe qu'elle fille qui me plait, peut-être que cette année, elle me verra autrement. Je suis dingue d'elle…un peu trop même. Un jour mon oncle m'a dit, « Les Black ne tombent pas amoureux, les Black ne sont pas esclaves de leurs sentiments, reste fière est ne t'abaisse jamais devant une femme ».

Connard.

Si seulement tu l'avait connue je suis sur que toi aussi tu serrais tomber amoureux d'elle. Je veux bien tomber amoureux, je veux bien être esclave de mes sentiments et je veux bien m'abaisser devant une femme. A condition que cette femme sa soit elle. A condition que sa soit devant Lenny.

* * *

Vila ! J'espère que sa vous à plus…oubliez pas de laisser une review, sa fait tjs plaisir ().

* * *


	2. Echec et Stupéfix

Voila le premier chapitre, il est un peu long … quand je commence j'ai du mal à m'arrêter .

J'espère que sa vous plaira, je suis assez contente de ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Oubliez pas les review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! Merci !

_ **Echec et Stupéfix.**_

**__**

Ma mère m'a laisser devant la gare, je crois qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la voit en ma compagnie, en la compagnie d'un fils qui la déshonneur.

Regulus, lui à eu le droit d'aller passer la fin des vacance chez un de ses rares amis, mes parents l'on laisser partir, mais pas moi…tout sa parce qu'ils n'aimes pas la famille Potter, mais si il s'agit de la famille Crabbe, alors là sa change tout ! Je suis écoeur

Dans le hall de la gare, j'entr'apercevoir quelques têtes familières, les moldus regarde d'un drôle d'œil les familles de sorciers qui déambulent dans le hall en poussant un caddie de bagage couvert de malles et de cages d'hiboux, habillé avec des vêtements dépareillés et bariolés.

J'arrive prés du mur du quai 9 ¼ quand quelqu'un derrière moi hurle :

-PATMOL !

Je me retourne, un sourire aux lèvres, ayant reconnu la voix de James.

Celui-ci me saute dessus, puis j'aperçoit Remus et Peter juste derrière.

-Sir' dit Remus en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos, sa fait plaisir de te revoir !

-Tu nous à manquer Patmol dit Peter en s'avançant vers lui.

-Vous aussi…dit je lentement.

James me pousse vers l'avant et nous traversons ensembles la barrière. Le quai est bondé, une multitude de parents et d'élèves sont éparpillé un peu partout, en groupuscules serrés. Les parents discutent ensemble à l'arrière et déjà des élèves se pressent à l'intérieur du train.

La locomotive crache un panache de fumé noir qui me pique les yeux. Je les fermes un instant et quand enfin je les rouvre, je me trouve face à elle. A quelques mètres devant moi, je la vois qui pousse la malle de Louissa, sa meilleure amie. Elle monte les marches du train et avant de disparaître, ses longs cheveux noirs accrochent un rayon de soleil et ils s'éclairent de reflets violets.

James à côté de moi, me raconte sans doute un truc marrant, parce qu'il n'arrête pas de rire, mais je n'y porte pas trop d'attention et me contente de sourire et de hocher bêtement le tête, sa ma fait un drôle d'effet de la revoir, je suis bien trop déconcerté pour pouvoir répondre à mon meilleur ami.

J'aperçois un peu plus loin Ylang, qui discute avec deux autres filles de Serdaigle, et juste derrière elle, Narcissa et Andromeda.

Narcissa n'affiche pas sa mine ennuyé habituelle, elle à plutôt l'air stressé et nerveuse, elle se ronge les ongles avec frénésie en parcourent le quai du regard comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Andromeda, elle à plutôt l'air réjouie. Je me demande où est passé Bella, sûrement avec Lucius ou un des frères Lestrange. Je m'avance vers Ylang, et me rend compte que je viens de planter James, temps pis.

Je la serre brièvement dans mes bras et on échange quelques mots. J'aimerais bien pouvoir discuter avec elle un peu plus longtemps, j'ai plein de choses à lui dire mais je remarque que ses deux amies me toise déjà en bavant.

Je remet notre conversation à plus tard et m'avance vers Andromeda qui me saute au coup en me voyant, puis je fais la bisse à sa sœur qui a l'air très préoccupé et s'efforce de me sourire en dévoilant toute ses dents. Son sourire crispé reste suspendu à son visage quelques seconde puis elle me tourne le dos pour ce retourner vers le quai. Je parle un instant avec Andromeda qui est plus joyeuse que jamais. Je n'ose pas lui demander pourquoi Narcissa à l'air si préoccupé.

Justement quand je me retourne je la vois au coté de Lucius qui lui caresse gentiment le dos comme pour la réconforter. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe…

Je monte dans le train, et je cherche mes amis qui sont déjà monter. Au loin devant moi, à travers la foule qui se tasse dans le couloir j'aperçois Ylang qui discute avec une fille que je ne reconnais pas.

Bordel, je pousse une 4ième année qui me bouche la vue. Mon cœur fait un bond et ma gorge se serre, je connaît cette fille, il n'y en à pas deux aussi belle. Elles ont l'aire très amie et parlent avec entrain en rigolant, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années ne faisant pas attention aux garçons alentours qui les déshabillent tous du regard. Je sens une sorte de haine monter en moi, pourquoi Ylang ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle connaissait Lenny ? Je suis un peu jaloux à vrai dire.

J'essaye de m'avancer vers elles, en poussant tout le monde sur mon passage. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du compartiment devant lequel je viens de passer et où j'ai cru reconnaître le rire si particulier de James.

Effectivement je ne me suis pas trompé. Je jette un dernier regard à Ylang et Lenny qui n'ont pas bougé puis je décide d'aller rejoindre mes amis.

J'ouvre la porte coulissante et m'aperçoit qu'ils ont pris place avec Lily Evans et Louissa Batikes.

-Salut ! dit-je gaiement

-Salut Sir' me répond Louissa avec son éternel sourire, elle me toise un instant de la tête au pied puis me dit en avalant une chocogrenouille :

-T'aurais pas encore grandit ?

-Eu… dit-je un peu gêner, sûrement… Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et m'assoie à côté de Lily.

Remus et Peter ne semble pas avoir remarqué que je viens de m'asseoir, ils sont tous les deux en état de concentration avancé devant une partie d'échec. Remus a les sourcils légèrement froncés et se caresse le menton du bout à doigts. Chez Remus se genre d'expression veut dire qu'on à pas intéré à le dérangé.

Peter scrute le plateau avec des petits yeux plissé en se rongeant les ongles. Sa me fait penser à Narcissa qui tout à l'heure avait à peu prés la même expression.

Je parle un instant avec Lily mais ayant compris que les regards noirs que James ne cesser de me lancer voulait dire « Bon tu l'a lâche ! » je me tourne vers ma voisine dans face.

-Alors Louissa dit-je en lui donnant un petit coup de pied sous sa chaussure pour la tirer de sa contemplation du plateau d'échec. T'a passer de bonne vacance ?

-Hum ? dit-elle en se tournant vers moi les sourcils levé.

-T'a passé de bonnes vacances ? Répété-je.

-Ah, oui, excuse moi Sir', j'était complètement absorber par la partie d'échec !

-Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de suivre, premièrement tu risques de vite t'endormir et deuxièmement tout le monde sait que Peter ne gagne jamais…

-H ! réplique Peter avant que je n'ai finit ma phrase, arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Remus fait semblant de s'étouffer et rigolant ce qui lui vaut un coup de pied de la part de Peter puis je dis bien fort :

-Si quelqu'un à déjà vu Mister Pettigrow ici présent gagner une seule partie d'échec contre Mister Lupin également présent à mes coté qu'il vienne immédiatement nous avertir…

-Je dirais même plus, continu James sur le même ton, si quelqu'un à déjà vu gagner Mister Pettigrow ne serais-ce qu'une fois une partie d'échec contre qui que ce soit, je serais heureux de le rencontrer …

Tout le monde explose de rire, a par Peter qui fronce les sourcils et dit d'une voix forte :

-J'ai déjà gagner une partie d'échec !

-Ah oui ? demande Remus plier en deux, tu ne pourra pas me faire croire sa !

La porte coulisse lentement et Lenny apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Salut tout le monde dit-elle avec un grand sourire en ferment la porte.

Ses cheveux son vraiment magnifique, je crois que je ne m'était jamais aperçu de leurs beauté. Noirs et brillants, ils lui arrivent au milieu du dos. Quelques mèches formes de larges boucles aux pointes de ses cheveux. Elle les a impeccablement tiré en arrières et les a attachés en une queue de cheval légèrement haute qui lui dégage le visage et fait ressortir ses yeux en amande d'un bleu électrique.

Tout le monde continu à rire, sauf moi qui me suis arrêté de rigoler quand elle est entrée. Je me rends compte que j'ai la bouche légèrement ouverte. Je tourne la tête en faisant mine de regarder Lily et James. Je la sent qui s'assoit à coté de moi, normal, il n'y à plus que cette place de libre.

-Je peu savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? dit elle d'une voix amusée

-Lenny ! L'interpelle Peter avec un regard implorant, je t'en pris, dit leurs que j'ai déjà gagner une partie d'échec.

Remus et James se mettent à rire de plus belle devant l'expression de Peter.

Lenny rigole légèrement puis dit :

-Oui, je vous assure Peter à déjà gagner une partie d'échec !

-Je vois que quelqu'un à entendu notre annonce ! dit James en essayant de calmer son rire.

-J'aimerais bien savoir qui à bien pu perdre contre Peter ! dit-je en riant

Elle se tourne et ses grand yeux bleu se pose sur moi. Elle m'observe un instant puis fronce les sourcils. Oups, je crois que je viens de faire une gaffe …

-C'est moi. Dit-elle calmement avec un sourire en coin.

Mon rire se stop net comme celui de tous les autres.

James à une sorte de petit hoquet puis dit avec un sourire :

-Tu rigoles ?

-Non je suis tout à fait sérieuse ! dit elle en s'adossant avec grâce au mur et en repliant ses longues jambes contre elle, les pied posés sur la banquette. Elle me regarde avec insistance, les yeux légèrement plissés comme si elle essayer de voir en moi.

Elle tourne la tête vers Peter puis reprend :

-Peter à eu l'amabilité de m'apprendre à jouer au échec pas comme toi Sirius dit elle en retournant une nouvelle fois vers moi.

-Quoi ?! Demandais-je en me redressant.

-Tu ne te souviens pas en troisième année ? Je t'ai demandé si tu avais le temps de m'apprendre à jouer au échec pendant un week-end et tu m'as dit : « Bien sur ce soir sa te va ? » dit elle en imitant à merveille ma voix. Et bien ce soir là, tu es partie avec James jouer au Quidditch et tu m'as complètement oublié… Heureusement que Peter à bien voulu te remplacer dans ton rôle de prof d'échec et effectivement, j'ai perdu ma première partie contre lui. D'ailleurs tu ne t'ai jamais excusé pour m'avoir planter…

Bingo ! Deuxième gaffe, de mieux en mieux…bravo Sirius !

-Je, je suis désolé Lenny, tu sais comme je suis…

- Pathétique, oui je sais me coupe t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

-Bon dit précipitamment Remus en voyant que la discutions entre moi et Lenny risque une nouvelle fois de dégénéré en dispute. (Merci Remus !) Je croit continue t-il que sa ne compte pas ! C'est normal que tu l'es battu, c'était ta première partie…Peter est nul, mais pas à ce point !

Re-fou rire général.

-Je suis sur que je pourrais la rebattre !

-Hum fait Lenny, désolé de te dire sà Peter mais je crois que je ne suis pas mal amélioré, et même si je n'ai pas le niveau de Remus, je crois que je te bats facilement !

-Si moi j'arrive à le battre dit Lily, alors je crois que tout le monde peut y arriver !

Je me tourne vers Lily, et m'aperçoit qu'elle n'a pas guère changer pendant les vacance,ses yeux sont toujours aussi verts et ses longs cheveux roux sont toujours autant désordonnés et emmêlé…comme dit James, sa fait partie de son charme. Je pense vraiment que ses deux là vont enfin être ensemble, James attend sà depuis si longtemps, et je suis sur que Lily ne trouve pas James autant détestable qu'elle voudrait le faire croire à tout le monde.

Louissa, en face de moi, me regarde avec amusement, je me demande se qu'il l'à fait rire, elle doit se payer ma tête…

Je me demande comment deux filles aussi différentes que Louissa et Lenny peuvent être meilleures amies. Quand on voit James et moi, les gens pense souvent qu'on est frères : les mêmes expressions, les mêmes goûts, la même passion pour le Quidditch, on dit les choses en même temps, on rigole aux mêmes choses… Mais Louissa et Lenny sont tellement différentes !

Peut être que leurs amitié est basé sur la différence, il est vrai que l'on apprend plus avec des personnes différente de soi. Je pense plutôt qu'elles se complète, Louissa extravertie, Lenny est introvertie Louissa est chaleureuse, Lenny est froide Lenny est belle, Louissa est mignonne Louissa est excellente en botanique, divination et en Sortilège tandis que Lenny excelle en Métha, Potion et DCFM mais aussi en Quidditch…je crois que c'est une des raison pour lesquels je l'aime, c'est que c'est une passionné de Quidditch, tout comme moi et James, mais surtout c'est une joueuse hors pair. On ne pourrait pas se passer d'elle dans l'équipe, elle est batteur.

Quand elle est sur son balai c'est le seul instant où elle à l'air heureuse. Ce qui ne l'ont jamais vu jouer ne peuvent pas comprendre, mais quand on l'a voit, on se demande si c'est la même personne. Et le Quidditch, c'est la seule conversation normale que j'arrive à avoir avec elle, quand on parle de Quidditch.

Louissa est blonde, les cheveux coupés courts avec des mèches rose…elle est naît comme sà, avec des mèches roses… au début c'est plutôt bizarre, mais après avoir passé 5 ans avec elle, je recconait que sa lui va plutôt bien avec son caractère.

Louissa est belle mais pas autant que Lenny, enfin c'est pas pareille, Lenny à une beauté froide, ce genre de truc qu'on à ou qu'on à pas, ce n'est pas que la beauté du visage, c'est une attitude, une grâce, et une class que peu de filles ont. Ce genre de truc qu'on peut pas obtenir même avec un superbe maquillage, ce genre de truc qu'on dégage même en étant habillé le plus horriblement du monde.

Louissa est de sang mêlé, et Lenny je ne sais pas vraiment…je pense qu'elle vient d'une famille de sang pur, mais elle est écossaise donc mes parents ne connaîsse pas sa famille (par merlin, quel dommage !), mais McHoll, sa fait typiquement « grande famille ». Enfaîte je ne lui ai jamais demandé, je ne me considère pas assez proche d'elles pour lui demander ce genre de truc, on ai pas comme à Serpentard, on déballe pas notre vie familiale à tout le monde à Gryffondor.

-Bon dit Remus en me faisant sortir de mes pensés, je dois aller dans le compartiment des préfets. Il à l'air gêné et rougit un peu en se levant rapidement avant de sortir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, James s'affale un peu plus sur la banquette en passant sa main des ses cheveux. Je vois que Lily lève les yeux au ciel à la vue de ce geste qui pour elle n'est qu'un pur acte destiné à ce faire remarquer.

-J'espère que Remus va pas nous lâcher cette année, maintenant qu'il est préfet dit James.

-James ce que tu peut être bête…dit Louissa, tu ne vois pas que sa ne l'enchante pas plus que toi qu'il est été nommé préfet ? Il avait l'air tout gêné il y a deux minutes, je pense que c'est plutôt lui qui à peur que vous le laissiez tomber maintenant qu'il est préfet !

-On ferrai jamais un truc pareil ! répondit-je

-Vraiment ? dit elle avec un sourcil levé. Dois-je vous rappeler ce que vous avez fait subir aux anciens préfets de Gryffondor ? D'abord il y a eu Camilla Williams et John Ordo que vous avez transformez en vers de terre géants dans la salle commune, puis Roseta Link et Ming Na que vous avez persécuté à coup de bombabousse pendant toute une année…Je doit continuer ?

-Eu non dit-je un peu confus, mais tu sais bien qu'on ne ferrai jamais des truc comme sa à Remus, enfin c'est notre ami !!

-Je croit plutôt que Dumbledore l'a nommé préfet en espérant qu'il est un peu d'autorité sur vous pour vous calmer dit Lenny très calmement.

-Oui je suis de ton avis !approuve Lily. Mais bon je suis sur que de toute façon c'est du temps de perdu, vous ne changerais pas, même avec un de vos meilleurs amis préfet …

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on changerai réplique Peter, on est très bien comme s !

Je m'apprête à approuver quand un violent de coup de frein me fait partir la tête la première sur Louissa. Je me redresse temps bien que mal et constate que Lily a atterri dans les bras de James et que Lenny et tombé à terre. Peter semble s'être pris la barre de fer au dessus de la banquette sur la tête. Je tend une main à Lenny pour l'aider à se relever et donne quelques claques à Peter qui est inconscient.

-Peter, Peter ! Aller Peter réveille toi, c'est pas le moment de dormir ! Je le secoue un peu sans que rien y fasse quand Lenny m'attrape le bras et me dit :

-Laisse tomber, il va se réveiller tout seul, c'est rien il est juste tombé dans les pommes sous le choc.

-Qu'es qui se passe ? demande James d'une voix bizarre

-Il est juste tombé dans les pommes ! Répond Louissa en souriant

-Non non, je parle pas de sa…dit il les sourcil froncé en nous regardant. Le train s'est immobilisé regard ! Il tend le bras vers la fenêtre.

Effectivement on est arrêter et en pleine campagne, …

-C'est pas normal continue Lily, le Poudlard Express ne s'arrête jamais, il y à du avoir un problème…elle à l'aire plutôt inquiète, comme nous tous enfaîte, on sent bien que la situation n'est pas normale.

Il y a un moment de silence, et je sait que nous pensons tous à la même chose, ou plutôt au même nom : Voldemort. Depuis 2 ans les actions de ses mangemorts ne cesse de devenir plus violentes : massacre de moldu ou de famille entière de sorciers, tortures, infiltration au ministère… la semaine dernière deux moldus ont été retrouver morts et torturés et une famille de sorcier de sang mêlé à était massacré pendant une nuit.

On se regarde tous en s'agitant un peu puis Lenny, la main sur la poigné de la porte du compartiment dit d'une voix forte :

-Faut qu'on aille voir ce qui c'est pass !

Elle ouvre la porte et nous la suivons à l'extérieur. Je lance un regard à Peter qui est à moitié couché sur la banquette, la bouche ouverte et la tête sur le coté, sa respiration à l'air normal, pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Dans le couloir, je constate que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir pensé la même chose. Tout les visages sont tendus et crispé, même les premières années habituellement insouciants sentent qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Les portes des compartiments sont ouvertes mais la plupart des élèves ne sont pas sortis dans le couloir, la peur sûrement.

Tout le monde murmure et chuchote, comme si ont avait pas le droit de parler à voix haute de peur de réveiller quelqu'un.

Je constate que tout le monde tien devant lui sa baguette d'une main tremblante, prés à lancer n'importe quel sort à la première alerte.

Tout d'un coup un cri retenti, et une seconde plus tard une quatrième année de Serdaigle arrive en courant du bout du couloir, le visage terrifié. Tout le monde la regarde passer avec effroi mais Lenny est la seule à la retenir. Elle l'attrape fermement par les épaules et demande avec une voix dure que je ne lui connais pas ce qui c'est passé.

-Les portes…les portes, elles se sont ouvertes, **LES PORTES DU TRAIN SONT OUVERTES** crie t-elle, et il y a des hommes dehors avec des capes…et des capuches sur la tête, **DES MANGEMORTS** !

D'un même mouvement, de nombreux élèves tombe à terre, évanouis.

C'est donc sa…il s'en prennent maintenant aux élèves de Poudlard, sa devait bien finir par arriver.

Plusieurs cris retentisse de tout les cotés du trains, certains regarde par les fenêtres pour apercevoir les mangemorts. J'entend plusieurs rideaux se fermés brusquement.

Remus arrive en courant et haletant, il cri à tout le wagon :

-RENTRER TOUS DANS VOS COMPARTIMENTS FERMER LES RIDEAUX ET BLOQUER LES PORTES !

Personne ne discute, tout le monde s'exécute. Quelques 7ième années reste dans le couloir baguette tendues devant eux.

-On y va ! Lance Lenny en s'élançant.

Je me demande pourquoi on la suit tous, pourquoi on ne reste pas avec les autres dans le train et pourquoi comme les autres on n'irait pas se barricader dans un compartiment.

Sûrement car il faut bien qu'ils y en ai qui sorte, et qui essaye de se battre… je délire ou quoi ? Nous battre contre des MANGEMORTS ? Mais on est devenu dingue ou quoi ? Je suis devenu dingue ? Moi qui sais de quoi les mangemorts sont capable, je fonce tête baissée.

Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut bien qu'il y en ai qui sorte.

Une boule me déchire le ventre, je sens l'adrénaline qui ne propage dans mes veines et qui s'insinue dans chaque parcelle de ma chair. Mon cœur tape dans mes oreilles à un rythme effroyable, j'entends Louissa derrière moi qui respire difficilement. Lenny s'arrête devant la porte qui est ouverte.

Je repense à la fille de quatrième année qu'on a planté au beau milieu du couloir, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien et qu'elle a pu se réfugier dans un compartiment. Lenny se tourne vers Remus :

-Où sont les autres préfets ?

-Retourner dans leurs wagons pour mettre tout le monde à l'abris…

-Es qui à des professeurs dans le train ?

-On est seuls dit gravement Remus.

Je suis vraiment étonné de voir avec quel sang froid Lenny gère la situation, pour l'instant sa ne se passe pas trop mal, on à évité les crises d'hystéries et la panique.

Elle descend lentement puis pose le pied à terre, regarde à droite, puis à gauche et je la vois prendre une grande inspiration et reculer légèrement.

Remus se précipite dehors suivit des 7ième années, de James puis de moi. Louissa et Lily nous suivent. On n'a pas tout de suite vu ou ils étaient. Ce qui m'a frappé en premier c'est de voir qu'on était en pleine campagne et qu'on n'y voyait rien, une sorte de brouillard s'élevait au dessus des champs verdoyants et une fine pluie s'abattait sur nous.

Quand j'ai tourné la tête à gauche, je les ai vu.

Ils sont une douzaine, peut être plus et font face à des élèves qui sont déjà sortis. J'en reconnaît quelques uns, que des Serdaigles, il ne sont pas beaucoup, juste 5. Il y en à 3 que je ne reconnaît pas mais j'identifies rapidement les 2 autres : Ylang et Andromeda.

Des pieds qui martèles le sol retentisse à notre droite, et j'aperçois sortant du brouillard quelques Poufsouffle, 4 ou 5 pas plus accompagné d'un groupe plus important de Serpentard, la plupart je ne l'ai connaît que de vue mais je vois apparaître les frères Lestrange suivit de Narcissa et Lucius.

On c'est tous regarder un instant, sans cesses de lancer des regards au groupe de Serdaigle qui fessait face aux mangemorts. Je pense qu'on à tous songé à la même chose, c'est-à-dire : se battre ensembles, il n'était pas question que les rivalités qui nous oppose habituellement à Poudlard nous divise en se moment précis. On c'est tous regarder encore une fois et chacun à hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

D'un même pas, nous nous dirigeons vers les mangemort. Je regarde les Serpentard, ils ont l'air autant inquiets que nous, je crois que certain ont peur de reconnaître leurs propres parents. Et puis tout les Serpentard n'ont pas des parents qui ont des lien avec vous savez qui, certains on des parents ou des membres de leurs familles qui ont luté contre lui et qui en sont morts. On connaît tous quelqu'un mort aux mains des mangemorts ou de vous savez qui.

Je m'aperçois que les deux groupes échange des paroles, des voix graves et froides retentissent dans le silence assourdissant. Une Serdaigle que je ne connais pas s'avance, des cris s'élèvent et une voix de femme hurle « STUPEFIX ! », un éclair jaune jailli d'une des baguettes, avant que la fille ne s'écroule par terre.

Quelques uns dans le groupe s'arrêtent, sûrement la première fois qu'ils voient quelqu'un se faire stupéfixé.

Nous repartons tous en courant pour effectuer les derniers mètres qui nous séparent d'eux.

Nous arrivons et nous plaçons autour des Serdaigles. Nous sommes tous pétrifié de peur, nous ne savons pas se que nous allons faire, nous n'avons pas de plan et personne n'a pensé à prévenir Poudlard. Nous sommes seul, nous ne savons que peu nous battre, et nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire dans un cas pareille, bordel on n'est pas des Aurors…

Un mangemort s'avance en fessant tourner sa baguette dans ses doigt, je ne vois pas son visage, mais je suis sur que sa voix ne me sera pas inconnue.

-Très bien, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, maintenant que les représentant de chaque maison sont arriver, la fête va pouvoir commencer…

Je reconnais la voix de Macnair, un mangemort redoutable.

Ils éclatent tous de rire.

Je vois que Remus serre les poings, je sens qu'il va faire quelque chose de regrettable.

-Vous, dit il en faisant signe aux mangemorts qui se trouvent à sa droite, dépêché vous d'aller fouiller le train, vérifier tout le monde, n'oubliez personne !

Des mangemorts disparaissent dans le brouillard qui se fait de plus en plus épais, maintenant on ne voit plus le train.

Remus s'avance d'un pas, je lui retiens le bras pour le stopper mais il se dégage facilement et dit d'une forte mais tremblante :

-Ne vous en prenez pas aux élèves, ne vous en prenez pas à nous, nous ne vous avons rien fait, nous ne sommes pas des Aurors, nous sommes juste des élèves de Poudlard. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en prendre à n…

-Suffit Lupin ! Le coupe une voix de femme.

Je connais cette voix forte et tranchante, mais je n'arrive pas à la situer, trop de choses se bouscule dans ma tête.

Un mangemort s'avance jusqu'à Lenny et pose sa baguette sur sa joue.

-Hum dit-il pendant que sa baguette court sur la joue de Lenny, McHoll, n'est pas ?

-McHoll ? s'exclame tout les autres mangemort.

Lenny détourne brusquement la tête sur la gauche pendant que les autres mangemort s'avance vers nous. Bordel comment ils connaissent le nom de Lenny, et de Remus ?

-Oui reprit l'autre qui était toujours face à Lenny, McHoll…pas la peine de s'attarder sur elle, il est sur que ce n'est pas elle !

-Oui, reconnaissons que sa serait ironique n'est pas ? demande une autre voix avant d'éclater de rire en compagnie de tout les autres.

-Sa suffit ! S'exclame une voix, je me tourne et vois qu'il s'agit de celle d'Andromeda. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec vous, laisser nous repartir !

-Petite sotte !Tu ferrai mieux de te taire ! Hurle une voix de femme. Je la vois qui lève la main pour la frapper, mais Ylang lui retiens violemment le bras au dessus de la tête d'Andromeda.

-On se calme, je crois que personne ici n'a envie qu'on en vienne aux mains.

Ylang toujours aussi calme, je la reconnaît bien là.

La femme baisse sa main.

-Qu'es que vous voulez ? Demandai-je. Je ne reconnais pas ma voix, comme si quelqu'un avait parlé à ma place.

-Ce que nous voulons ? La bonne question serai plutôt : qui cherchons nous ? dit un mangemort en s'avançant vers moi.

-Alors dit-je d'une vois froide, qui chercher vous ?

-Et bien, nous cherchons quelqu'un de spécial…

-**Arrête** ! Le stop la même voix de femme. Ne dit rien à cette petite vermine, son sang n'est pas assez pur pour en entendre plus !

Narcissa pousse un petit cri, Lucius lui met trop tard la main dans la bouche au moment ou elle dit dans un souffle : _Bellatrix_.

Trop tard, tout le monde a entendu, et tout le monde pousse un léger cri, Bellatrix tout le monde la connaît…je me disait bien que j'avais reconnu cette voix, je n'en reviens pas, Bellatrix.

-Bellatrix cri Andromeda, comment peux tu faire s ? Tu me dégoûtes TOI, ICI !

Andromeda viens de perdre une occasion de se taire…

-Sale petite bouse ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !!

-Calme toi Bella dit un mangemort.

Des cris stridents de douleur s'élèvent, nous tournons tous la tête dans la même direction, celle du train.

-Qu'es qui leurs font ?? Dit-je à bout de nerf, Qu'es que vous leurs faites, ils n'ont rien fait, laissez les !! Je hurle.

-Tais toi Sirius ! Hurle encore plus fort que moi Bellatrix, tu ferais mieux de rester en dehors de sa…tout comme Cissa dit elle en se tournant vers sa soeur ! Lucius, rugit-elle, ramène là au train.

-Non réplique Lucius sans attendre, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi.

Là je ne comprend plus rien, Malfoy n'obéis plus à Bella, mais qu'es qui c'est passé par Merlin ?

-Comment ose tu ? Rugit t-elle

-J'ose depuis que tu fait partie de ce qui s'en prennent à nous, votre acte ici est complètement gratuit, il n'y a aucune raison de nous attaquer nous, élèves de Poudlard !

Décidément je ne reconnais plus Malfoy…

Un murmure d'approbation s'élève parmi nous.

-Assez perdu de temps ! crie un mangemort, vous allez tous vous calmer bien gentiment, y compris toi Bella !

Il attrape la première fille devant lui, je ne la vois pas tout de suite mais je comprends qu'il s'agit de Lily en voyant James et Remus pointer leurs baguettes sur le mangemort.

-Lâcher l ! Hurle-t-ils

Le mangemort soulève les cheveux roux de Lily et essaye de regarder quelques chose sur sa nuque mais celle-ci ce débat.

-Lâcher moi !

-Reste tranquille miss, je ne te ferrai rien siffle t-il.

Il regarde de plus prés sa nuque et la repousse violemment vers James.

-Ce n'est pas elle !

-Qui chercher vous ? Rugit Louissa, le visage tremblant de rage

Un mangemort l'attrape et lui bloque les mains pour pouvoir scruter sa nuque. La encore il l'a repousse violemment. Louissa tombe à terre et Lenny se précipite pour la relever.

Ils commencent tous à s'en prendre aux filles en regardant leur nuques, je me demande ce qu'il cherche, et nous, les garçons ne pouvons rien faire, des mangemorts nous pointe avec leurs baguettes de tout les cotés.

Une gifle claque derrière nous.

James Remus et moi nous apprêtons à riposter, ils se mettent à frapper, maintenant s'en ai trop !

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Remus a était le premier à réagir. Le mangemort tombe à terre, vraiment c'est ironique…des sorciers aussi puissants que des mangemort devrai quand même pouvoir éviter ce genre de sorts.

Je regrette ce que Remus viens de faire, des éclairs de toutes les couleurs jaillissent de partout. De nombreux élèves tombent à terre, stupéfixé.

La panique devait bien finir par arriver, c'est chose faite.

-Renter tous au train ! Crie Ylang avant de se faire stupéxifé par Bellatrix.

La plupart de élèves courent en direction du train et sont vite hors d'atteinte en pénétrant dans le brouillard insondable.

Je croit que mon cerveau vient d'être envahis par le brouillard lui aussi, je ne comprend plus ce qui ce passe, tout va bien trop vite.

James à coté de moi tombe à terre, ainsi que Lily. Louissa à fait apparaître un bouclier devant elle, mais il à l'aire trop mince pour résister encore longtemps. Des mangemorts se sont jeté à la poursuite des élèves dans le brouillard.

Tout s'embrouille, mais quelque chose me fait sortir de ma torpeur.

Bella à attrapé Andromeda par les cheveux, tout d'un coup je la voit levé sa baguette sur sa propre sœur et prononcer ces paroles impardonnables : _Endoloris_.

Andromeda s'effondre sur l'herbe, son corps se tord dans tout les sens et un cri, le plus horrible que je n'ai jamais entendu, s'élève de sa bouche déformer par la douleur.

Je me précipité sur elle et la stupéfixe, son corps alors se cambre une dernière fois et ses paupières retombes sur ses yeux, je ne pouvait pas la laisser endurer sa, elle se réveillera sans trop de mal.

Penché au dessus d'elle, je sent une baguette se positionné sous mon menton et faire pression pour que je me relève. Doucement je tend mes jambes et me retrouve face à ma cousine, sa capuche est tombée, dévoilant son visage mince, ses horribles yeux marron et ses longs cheveux bruns.

-Tu n'aurait pas du faire s Sirius dit elle le plus calmement du monde.

Un éclair jaillit à ma droite et je la vois qui s'écroule, je tourne la tête est aperçoit Remus, lui aussi à terre qui vient de lui jeter un sortilège de jambes en coton avant de perdre connaissance.

Je me retourne et vois au loin Louissa qui se bat admirablement bien contre un mangemort, elle réussi à dévier tout ses sorts.

Où est Lenny ?

Avant de pouvoir répondre à cette question je sent un éclair me transpercé la poitrine. Je m'effondre à genoux, mais je crois que le Stupéfix qu'on m'a jeté n'était pas très puissant, car je n'ai pas encore perdu connaissance.

Je me sens partir en arrière, et avant d'avoir toucher terre, j'entends au loin plusieurs voix familière.

Ma tête heurte violemment l'herbe mouiller et je sens la pluie me fouetter le visage.

Une main s'agrippe fortement à la mienne et je vois apparaître au dessus de moi le visage affolé de Lenny qui vient de s'asseoir prés de moi.

-Sirius dit elle dans un souffle, tien bon…

Avant qu'elle n'est pu prononcer « Enervatum », je vois son visage inquiet se tordre de douleur et la sent retombé sur mon corps avant de sentir mes yeux se clore.

=========================

Mes yeux sont fermés mais je n'est pas encore perdu conscience, je n'arrive n'y à les rouvrir, ni à bouger. J'entend encore une fois ces voix familières puis de grands bruits me parvienne…je crois que quelqu'un est venu nous chercher.

Je sens le corps de Lenny être soulevé, puis je sens qu'on me soulève à mon tour.

L'année commence, et je peur de se qu'il va ce passer, qui chercher t-ils ? Que voulais t-ils ? Tout sa ne me dit rien qui vaille, je sens que cette année l'ambiance à Poudlard va être très spéciale.

On ne repose sur quelque chose de plus confortable et je me sens enfin perdre pied, le brouillard envahis mon esprit et je me laisse emporté.

===========================

Et voila c'est fini…j'espère que sa vous aura plus, mais même si sa vous à pas plus, dite le moi dans une review !!


	3. annonce

Bonjours à tous !

Voilà, comme certain l'ont constaté en m'envoyant des mail, il n'y à plus de MAJ depuis quelque semaines. La raison ? L'écriture de mon autre fics me prend tout mon temps, et je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire en parallèle les deux…j'envi vraiment les auteurs qui arrive à faire vivre 4 ou 5 fics en même temps, moi j'y arrive pas !! Ce ne sont pas les idées qui me manquent bien au contraire, mais je sais que si j'écrirai de nouveaux chapitres, ils seraient complètement bâclés ! Cette fics me tien particulièrement à cœur et j'ai envie d'écrire quelque chose de bien, car l'histoire va être plus compliqué que je ne voulais le faire au début et puis ils y à beaucoup de persos…

Je pense que je reprendrai l'écriture à la rentré, quand j'aurai fini « cesse de m'aimer… ».

Peut être que se sera plus tôt, peut être plus tard, sa dépend comment je fait évoluer ma fics.

Voila merci d'avoir lu mon annonce, à bientôt !!!


End file.
